1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an optical gauge for measuring more than one dimensions and determining the profile of an object by detecting the light reflected by or transmitted through the object that is placed on a table.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Known optical gauges for measuring more than one dimensions and determining the profile of an object by detecting the light reflected by or transmitted through the object typically comprise an optical system that is arranged above a table carrying the object thereon and operated to irradiate the object with rays of light and receive the reflected light in order to determine the dimensions and the profile of the object.
Known optical gauges with such a positional arrangement can observe only the surface of the object disposed vis-a-vis the optical system because the latter is located above the table carrying the object thereon and designed to downwardly emit rays of light. In other words, the object has to be turned to change its attitude when the lateral and bottom sides of the object have to be gauged because the gauge cannot see them unless the object is turned.
For example, referring to FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings, when holes 102.sub.1 and 102.sub.2 bored on plane 101 of the object to be measurement 100 are to be measured for respective diameters D.sub.1 and D.sub.2 and distance L separating them along with width W of groove 104 formed on plane 103 that is perpendicular to plane 100, the operator will firstly place the object 100 on the table with the plane 101 facing upward and measure the diameters D.sub.1 and D2 of the respective holes 102.sub.1 and 102.sub.2 and the distance L between the holes. Then, he or she will have to turn the object 100 by 90.degree. to make the plane 103 face upward on the table before measuring the width W of the groove 104.
Thus, when the object to be measurement has a plurality of planes to be observed for measurement, each of the planes has to be made to face upward on a one-by-one basis and centered before it is actually observed for measurement. The overall measuring operation is rather inefficient because it is time consuming and cumbersome.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an optical gauge adapted to observe a plurality of different planes of an object to be measurement without modifying the attitude of the object that is placed on a table.